RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) is a communication technique capable of identifying a specific target and reading/writing related data through radio signals without establishing either mechanical or optical contact. When an RFID system is operated, an identification chip inside a RFID tag is driven by received electromagnetic signals from an RFID reader. When the RFID tag receives enough signals, it transmits data to the RFID reader. These data contain not only ID number but also data previously stored in an EEPROM inside the RFID tag.
To keep abreast with technological advancement and market demand, current RFID technology hasn't run its full course and can be integrated with the techniques associated with database management systems, computer networks, firewalls and so forth to provide the functions of fully automatic, safe and convenient real-time surveillance systems. RFID applications, such as, banknote antifalsification, ID card, electronic toll collection system, material flow management, airline baggage tracking, production automation control, warehousing management, transportation monitoring, security management, medical management, and the like, have been extensively adopted.
If intending to additionally mount a RFID system to a conventional barcode printer, an antenna module must be added in the proximity of an inkjet head of the printer so as to read/write RFID tags while printing. However, conventional antenna modules are usually not well-planned. Most of the conventional antenna modules are mounted to form an independent circuit board. While being assembled, the circuit board containing the conventional antenna module is mounted to a chosen position abutting the inkjet head. Therefore, it becomes inevitable that the circuit board has to be further washed and soldered with components and reserved spaces inside various printers have to be rearranged. All these end up with more production and assembly time and higher cost.
In view of the RFID system of conventional barcode printers not properly integrated, inventor further focuses on these shortcomings to develop and brings forth the present invention at last.